to make him out
by garekinclong
Summary: Bohong bila Slaine Troyard ingin melupakan Kaizuka Inaho, sang mantan calon adik iparnya sendiri, atas insiden empat tahun lalu. Ia justru merindukannya. [ InaSure. Sekuel 'cap the climax' ]


**[ to** **make him out ]**

 **Aldnoah Zero** © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi.

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil.

 **this fic** © garekinclong

 **note/warning:** AU. oneshot, semoga tidak OOC (tapi tidak dijamin IC), dan Happy (belated) White Day bagi yang merayakan.

Sekuel dari **cap the climax**.

Kaizuka **Inaho** / **Slaine** Troyard

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Happy 4th Failed Anniv, Slaine!"

Tepuk tangan meriah dari kawan-kawan sebangsat Slaine Troyard, pemuda yang disebut namanya dalam satu kalimat selebrasi, memenuhi ruang gudang penyimpanan buku-buku sisa dan keluaran terbaru. Sebagai teman satu pekerjasambilan, Slaine berani melempar kemoceng yang tiap helainya mengandung debu-debu intan sampai sekali hirup kau bisa asma dadakan. Salah siapa sok kurang ajar mengejek di hari bertanggal sakral.

Benar. Hari ini, lebih tepatnya tanggal sekarang, adalah hari dimana Slaine Troyard dan mantan kekasihnya menjalin hubungan kali pertama. Dengan posisi; sang mantan yang menembak tanpa malu, disaksikan adik mantan itu sendiri.

Segala kisahnya indah. Slaine berani membeberkan ke teman sesama pekerja sambilan di toko buku Glacé tentang pengalaman indahnya berpacaran untuk pertama dan terakhir. _Yeah_ , setelah putus secara tragis, Slaine tidak berani menyicip dunia romansa lagi. Cukup menikmati lewat tulisan cantik di novel favorit.

"Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku bercerita tentang tanggal gagal setahun jadian ini. Ingatan kalian sangat baik jika berkaitan tentang pengolokanku," lemparan kemoceng meleset. Jatuh tepat di salah satu kardus setengah terbuka. Yang dilempari melarikan diri dari gudang, walau sebelum lenyap dari ruangan, juluran lidah tampak mengejek puas.

Memang Slaine menceritakan pengalaman berpacarannya, tapi Slaine tak menceritakan tentang salah satu hal sakral yang ia kunci rapat-rapat di batin.

Malam menjelang putus dengan mantan kekasih, Slaine sempat makan malam bersama dengan adik mantan kekasih. Curhat sebentar tentang keganjilan mantan kekasih, dan si adik juga memberi petunjuk walau samar kalau sang mantan kekasih berkhianat diam-diam. Untung hari itu Slaine bersamanya, kalau tidak, ia takkan mampu menerima kata 'putus' dengan lapang dada.

Tapi kejadian setelahnya adalah hal yang selalu membayangi mimpi tiap malam. Berulang seperti kaset rusak. Adegan intim dari sudut pandang yang tak terlupakan. Slaine mengingat bagaimana keperjakaannya direnggut oleh yang lebih muda.

Bangun-bangun ditinggalkan tak berdaya di atas kasur hotel, sendirian. Mana mungkin Slaine gampang melupakannya?

"Sudahlah, itu cerita lama," ucap Slaine pada diri sendiri. Membungkuk untuk mengambil kemoceng. Mata hijau toska menangkap judul novel 'Adik Kelas Pujaanku'. Memalingkan wajah secara otomatis, berpura-pura tak pernah melihat novel tersebut.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak kali terakhir Slaine melihatnya.

Kaizuka Inaho, adik dari Kaizuka Yuki—sang mantan pertama. Setahun lebih muda, tapi sikapnya lebih dewasa. Rambut hitam agak ikal, poni belah pinggir, sorot mata kosong tapi sesekali menelusup hati melalui caranya memandang teduh. Slaine selalu suka iris mata merah anggurnya yang indah. Bahkan melebihi manik keemasan Yuki, yang notabene kakak kandungnya.

Masih ingat dengan pertemuan pertama di kamar mandi sekolah, Slaine menangkup wajahnya tiba-tiba. Dirinya saat itu enak-enak duduk di atas toilet, lupa mengunci pintu karena buru-buru pup di ujung tanduk. Keracunan sambal super pedas yang membuat perut bergejolak menyakitkan melebihi PMS putri. Pintu dibuka, menampilkan lelaki kalem yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan sorot terkejut. Meski begitu, Slaine tetap malu.

Awal jumpa yang berkesan buruk. Tapi Slaine terlalu sayang untuk mengubur ingatan aib tersebut. _Terlalu mengenangkan_.

Langkah kaki berjalan santai keluar dari gudang. Hari ini jadwal kuliahnya kosong, Slaine bisa memaksimalkan kerja sambilannya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan waktu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Melewati rak buku bagian novel remaja, lagi-lagi Slaine berpapasan dengan 'Adik Kelas Pujaanku'. Slaine yang ingin menyetok novel 'Cinta Bulu Ayam', 'Deretan Kain Biru', dan lain-lain, agak geram. Bisa-bisanya judul buku ini mengikutinya. Terbawa emosi labil, Slaine menutupi baris terdepan 'Adik Kelas Pujaanku' dengan novel 'Cinta Bulu Ayam'. Biar tak mengganggu konsentrasi.

"Slaine, kemari sebentar," panggil gadis kasir yang seumuran dengan Slaine. Rambutnya hitam sebahu. _Nametag_ yang terpasang di dada kanan bertuliskan 'Amifumi Inko'.

Kepala pirang menyembul dari tengah barisan rak buku, menyahut, "Sebentar. Aku belum selesai menyetok buku. Ada apa?" sahutnya setengah teriak.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, bisakah kau menggantikan kasir sebentar saja? Mungkin cukup setengah jam jika tidak molor," Inko melepas celemek khas pegawai toko buku Glacé. Melipatnya dengan rapi, lalu sengaja ditaruh di kolong meja kasir. Tas kulit kecil diapit ketiak, bersiap untuk pergi meski yang dimintai bantuan belum menjawab setuju.

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Pokoknya aku pergi!"

Bagian kasir kosong melompong selama dua menit sementara Slaine menyelesaikan urusan menyetoknya. Begitu ia berlari ke arah kasir, dua pelanggan sudah mengantri. Sontak ia meminta maaf dengan menebar senyum ramah.

Belum sempat mengambil air minum bawaannya sendiri, sebuah buku terulur dan digeletakkan di meja kasir. Slaine mengernyitkan dahi. Judul terkutuk yang selalu ia hindari kini dibeli oleh seorang pelanggan. _Apa bagusnya buku ini, sih?_ Slaine antara enggan dan bersikap profesional mulai mengarahkan _scanner_ _barcode_ ke cetakan hitam bermotif garis-garis lurus di sudut buku. **PIP**. Harga diucapkan Slaine, sang pelanggan memberi uang pas.

Setelah Slaine membungkus novel 'Adik Kelas Pujaanku' dalam kantong plastik putih bertuliskan nama toko buku Glacé serta memasukkan struk pembayaran, ada suara tak asing mengucap namanya.

"Tunggu. Kak Slaine...?"

Slaine beralih fokus dari bungkusan novel ke pelanggan yang membelinya.

Kontak mata dua pasang manik berlangsung lama di meja kasir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hai. Umm. Lama tak jumpa."

"Ya. Sama."

Slaine tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kaizuka Inaho, mantan adik kelas dan mantan calon adik ipar (tunggu, terdengar lucu), di toko buku tempat ia bekerja. Inaho hampir melarikan diri dengan langkah tergesa setelah tangan menyambar plastik berisi novel. Tapi, Slaine berteriak tanpa mengingat betul bahwa pengunjung toko buku terbilang tak sepi. Meneriakkan nama terang Inaho.

Lalu memaksanya untuk menunggu di depan toko buku. Slaine buru-buru mengalihkan tugas jaga kasir berdurasi setengah jam ke temannya yang lain. Sama seperti Inko, Slaine melepas celemek khas pegawai toko buku, melipatnya asal, melemparnya ke kolong kasir sembarangan. Kakinya tak sabar ingin keluar ruangan.

Bohong bila Slaine ingin melupakan Inaho.

...Ia justru merindukannya.

Keduanya pindah tempat bicara; di kafe seberang toko buku, minuman murah meriah pun tempat nyaman ceria. Duduk berhadap-hadapan canggung. Bingung melanjutkan konversasi setelah kejadian lampau.

Slaine tak ingin dengar permintamaafan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kalau ditanya apakah ada rasa dendam setelah apa yang terjadi, Slaine menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membenci Inaho semudah itu.

Entah kenapa, Slaine merasa ada alasan khusus mengapa Inaho mengajaknya ke hotel malam itu.

(Tapi ia masih ingat betul pisuhan refleks yang tertuju pada keluarga Kaizuka.)

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Inaho?"

"Baik."

"Itu saja?"

"Baik. Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan studi selama 3,5 tahun. Ke toko buku hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

Jawaban terpanjang yang Slaine inginkan. Sang pemuda helai pirang menarik kedua sudut bibir, tersenyum cantik di pandangan Inaho. "Kenapa kau membeli novel itu? Judulnya menjengkelkan," tanyanya tak sinkron dengan raut muka berseri. Inaho menanggapinya santai.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca suatu kisah yang tak kubayangkan dalam segi pandangku. Hanya subjek pendorong imajinasi saja. Aku masih suka bermimpi siang bolong."

"Tapi mimpi siang bolongmu itu bukan tentang cita-cita, 'kan? Kau cerdas jenius. Mengalahkan hafalanku di lintas minat Geografi dan Sejarah di masa lalu," Slaine terbahak.

Inaho masih memasang ekspresi seperti sebelumnya, "Cita-cita bentuknya bebas. Tak harus tentang profesi dambaan. Omong-omong, sekarang Kak Slaine kerja di toko buku?"

" _Well_ , kerja sambilan. Aku juga sama sepertimu, sedang berusaha menyelesaikan studi. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih cepat wisuda daripada aku, Dik—"

Slaine berhenti berucap usai panggilan lawas ia sebut. Telapak tangan refleks mengatupkan bibir ranum miliknya sendiri. Di hadapannya, Inaho sempat tersentak sedikit.

"A-Ah , maksudku Inaho," lanjutnya gagal menyamarkan kesalahan.

Lalu pelayan meletakkan satu teh hangat dan satu susu dingin. Keheningan melanda sedari pelayan datang menyampaikan pesanan, serta setelah pelayan itu berlalu.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Slaine berusaha berisik dengan meminum setengah isi susu dingin sekali tenggak. Di tengah-tengah aktivitas itu, kerongkongan mendadak menyempit, membuatnya terbatuk dan susu mulai menetes dari dagu. Slaine berhenti minum.

Inaho mengambil tisu, mengelapnya tanpa izin. Sentuhannya lembut, membersihkan segaris jalur air susu sementara Slaine masih terbatuk beberapa kali. Gerakan batuk tersebut membuat Inaho agak meleset mengelap, menyasar sampai mengelap bibir.

Yang bisa Slaine ingat dari Inaho adalah seseorang yang mengerti dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kak Yuki?"

Tidak bisa memikirkan topik lain, Slaine memilih topik sakral dan tabu untuk dibicarakan. Memang Slaine cari mati. Tapi toh sekarang Slaine tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa, wajar saja, 'kan, ia bertanya setelah apa yang sudah-sudah?

"Baik. Dan hampir menikah."

Slaine tidak terkejut, "Wah. Selamat."

"Pernikahannya digelar minggu depan. Apa Kak Slaine berniat mendatanginya?"

"Uh, aku akan datang asal ada undangan. Tidak sopan rasanya tiba-tiba datang padahal dia tidak mengundangku."

"Tidak sopan atau Kak Slaine tidak ingin menjadi oknum pencakar pengantin pria karena tidak rela melepaskan mantan pacar?"

"Hush!" Cubitan pada lengan Inaho tercipta dari dua kuku jari panjang milik Slaine. Yang diberi bekas luka kecil tidak mengaduh, justru mendengus. Antara menahan tawa atau sulit berekspresi gembira.

Kali ini susu dingin tidak diteguk secara sembarangan, melainkan diminum menggunakan sedotan putih, senada dengan warna susu. "Aku tidak sedendam itu. Aku sudah merelakannya, _well_ , kalau memang itu yang terbaik untuknya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki tak menarik sepertiku?"

Terlihat Inaho mulai mengernyitkan alisnya. Wow. Sungguh suatu fenomena langka dari seorang Kaizuka Inaho yang minim ekspresi.

"Ha ha. Wajahmu tegang?" canda Slaine sekaligus mencibir tak tanggung-tanggung. Mendadak rupa Inaho kembali ke rupa biasa.

"Kau menarik bagiku."

"Urat wajahmu sudah mengendur rupanya—tunggu, apa?"

Manik hijau Slaine membelalak, alis menjauh dari kelopak mata; terkesiap musim ke—entah sudah berapa. Telinga dikorek baik-baik, berusaha menggali ingatan dari pendengarannya barusan.

Apa Inaho baru saja bilang dirinya menarik?

"Aku langsung jujur saja," Inaho menyeruput teh hangat dengan cara sangat elegan; seperti seorang bangsawan di jamuan teh, mengambil secangkir teh dengan jemari lentik dan gemulai, tapi tetap penuh wibawa. Tuturannya dilanjut usai menelan sedikit cairan hangat, "aku bertemu denganmu duluan daripada Kak Yuki. Aku sudah menaruh perhatian lebih padamu daripada Kak Yuki. Apa kaupikir aku rela menyerahkanmu pada Kak Yuki? Omong kosong."

Satu seruputan teh menjeda sebentar. Pihak yang mendengarkan masih melongo tak percaya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun aku juga adik dari Kak Yuki. Aku juga menyayangimu. Aku lebih memilih kebahagiaan kalian berdua, tapi sayangnya berujung kandas padahal jadian belum sampai setahun. Dan di hari itu pula Kakak kehilangan kepercayaan pada keluarga Kaizuka," Inaho bertutur panjang. Menjelaskan segalanya yang belum tak pernah ia ucapkan. Seakan-akan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu, "aku sengaja. Kak Yuki sudah mengecewakan Kakak berat-berat. Aku pun harus melakukan yang sama, berhubung niat terdalamku juga sudah muncul ke permukaan. Ya, aku sudah penat menjadi pihak pendukung. Sekian."

Dongeng selesai. Inaho menutup mata, menikmati aroma teh hangat yang menguapkan kenaifan diri di masa lalu.

"Kau... hei, kau... menyukaiku, Inaho?"

"Memang begitu."

Sampai dari seruputan teh terhenti karena isi cangkir kosong melompong, Slaine menatap susu dinginnya dengan kosong. Butuh waktu lama memproses informasi baru pada otaknya.

Bukan karena sulit menerima.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam setelah mematikan lampu di kamar tidur, Slaine sulit bermimpi indah.

Aksi kejar-kejaran zombie berwajah sama membuat Slaine lari terbirit-birit entah kemana, asal selamat dari gigitan infeksi dari zombie lapar kering kerontang. Tersandung kabel tebal, Slaine jatuh ke depan, dengan dada menyentuh tanah duluan.

Saat kakinya hampir disentuh oleh kulit mengelupas nan pucat, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh digendong ala pengantin oleh seorang penyelamat.

Kaizuka Inaho membawanya lari dari kerumunan zombie.

' _Kau menyelamatkanku_ ,' ucap Slaine di mimpi. Belum berterima kasih.

' _Karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai_ ,' balas laki-laki berambut hitam, masih berlari setengah _parkour_ —aksi nyentrik sambil melewati zombie-zombie kelaparan.

' _Kenapa aku? Aku tidak menarik. Aku membosankan, bahkan sampai Kak Yuki memutuskan untuk selingkuh diam-diam_ ,' Slaine mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Inaho. Sedikit berteriak saat Inaho melompat dari gedung tinggi ke gedung rendah. Adrenalin terpacu cepat, rasa takut mulai menguasai tubuh. Tapi jiwanya mempercayai raga yang membawanya lari.

' _Itu karena dia setengah hati mencintaimu,_ ' Inaho melewati pagar besi bolong. Kawat mengiris kulitnya tanpa sadar.

' _Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?_ '

Mereka seperti tiba di ujung dunia; di tebing paling tinggi yang hampir menyentuh langit. Slaine diturunkan. Keduanya mencoba bernapas dengan lega.

' _Anggap saja begitu_ ,'

' _Ka-Kalau benar begitu_ ,' Slaine membersihkan peluh yang berjatuhan. Padahal selama pelarian, Inaho paling berperan banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Tapi Slaine merasa kelelahan sampai tubuhnya melemas. Melanjutkan ucapan, sorot mata Slaine berubah tajam bak menyidik Inaho.

' _Kenapa kau lari setelah malam itu? Kenapa kau tidak mempertanggungjawabkan cintamu padaku? Kau tidak pernah berpikir, 'kan, kalau aku semakin menyalahkan diriku sendiri—_ '

Komplain dibalas cumbu. Bibir Slaine diraup tanpa aba-aba, dilumat ganas dan panas. Slaine tidak tahu Inaho jago bermain lidah, sampai lidahnya sendiri kalah telak dalam adu gulat kecil-kecilan. Rasa geli mulai menggelitik dari tengkuk. Sensasi menggairahkan mulai mengetat, bahkan junior kecil mulai menunjukkan reaksi alami.

Bangun dari mimpi, Slaine mendapati ranjangnya basah.

"Andai aku semudah itu mengucapkan segala protes padanya..."

Slaine memasukkan seprai kasur ke mesin cuci, sambil menyesal atas pertemuan kemarin tidak ia gunakan untuk saling jujur-jujuran, walau Inaho sudah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan dahulu.

Slaine berdoa banyak agar dipertemukan dengan Inaho, lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di gudang penyimpanan hanya ada Slaine Troyard dan Amifumi Inko.

Mereka berdua kebagian jatah piket membersihkan gudang, sekaligus keluar membawa stok buku baru untuk dimasukkan ke deretan rak buku terdepan. Kadang Slaine dijahili Inko dengan dilempar kain lap kotor, akibatnya satu dus buku tergelempang dan isinya berceceran. Untung tidak ada inspeksi dadakan dari manejer toko, jadi mereka buru-buru membereskan pekerjaan sebelum kacau lebih lanjut.

"Katanya kemarin kau juga buru-buru pergi, dan meminta Harklight untuk menggantikanmu?" Inko mendadak mengajak bicara selepas keluar dari gudang.

"Uhh. Ya. Ada seseorang dari masa lalu yang kupikir takkan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku mengajaknya bicara di kafe seberang. Tapi pembicaraan kami terlalu canggung. Dan. Terlalu. Mengejutkan. Untukku."

Baik Slaine dan Inko memilih spot yang takkan dilirik siapapun untuk menggosip. Bicara drama di pekerjaan tak ada setengah jam boleh-boleh saja, 'kan? Toh tak ada yang tahu.

"Mantan pacarmu itu? Yang memutuskanmu sebelum hari jadi setahun?"

"Jangan tertawa. Bukan, bukan yang itu. Tapi adiknya."

"Kenapa dengan adiknya? Minta maaf atas nama kakaknya?"

"Bukan. Aku sempat, err, punya masalah dengan adiknya. Tapi sudah kumaafkan sejak lama."

"Lantas kenapa dari kau berangkat kerja, wajahmu beringsut jelek? Jangan sia-siakan rupa menawanmu itu, _boy_ ," goda Inko tanpa malu-malu.

"Katanya dia mencintaiku lebih lama dari kakaknya. Dan setelah perpisahan itu, yang selama kupikirkan hanya... adiknya itu," Slaine menggaruk tengkuk berangsur ke telinga. Gagap dadakan, "dan semalam aku bermimpi. Baik kenyataan maupun mimpi sama saja, tidak memberikanku jawaban apa-apa."

"Memangnya apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Sudah, ah. Jangan bahas lagi. Kemarin kenapa kau terburu-buru pergi? Ada masalah apa?" Slaine mengalihkan pembicaraan, penat membahas hal yang memusingkan pikiran.

"Yah, bukan masalah besar tapi penting di masa depan. Aku lupa menyerahkan _flashdisk_ berisi bahan materi presentasi ke temanku selaku penyunting _PowerPoint_. Dan di perjalanan aku bertemu teman kuliah yang tampan, ehm."

"Heee, siapa orangnya?"

"Rambutnya hitam dan sorot pandangnya serius sepanjang waktu. Aku jatuh hati saat dia tak sengaja ketiduran menunggu dosen yang telat. Kelopak mata tertutup memberikan kesan teduh dan sejuk di saat bersamaan. Oh, sungguh, kau harus melihat betapa kerennya dia!"

Slaine berjengit, merasa tidak asing atas curahan hati Inko, "Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

Di detik selanjutnya, tebakan Slaine benar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Slaine Troyard sedikit bernostalgia dengan kilas balik beberapa tahun lalu di restoran yang kini salah satu bangku ia tempati.

Konversasi yang singkat, tapi pembahasan padat dan berisi. Walau kedua belah pihak lebih suka bercerita dalam batin. Ah, abaikan. Yang penting sekarang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Oh, itu dia.

Dari kejauhan, Slaine memperhatikan seseorang yang makin lama makin mendekat ke arahnya. Kemeja strip hitam putih dengan tas selempang menarik perhatian, apalagi rupanya yang tampan rupawan tanpa jerawat.

Kaizuka Inaho menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Slaine Troyard.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan info kontakku?" tanya Inaho gamblang, tanpa salam pembuka basa-basi.

Setelah Inko bercerita banyak, barulah Slaine meminta tolong pada Inko untuk memberinya kontak pribadi Inaho. Awalnya Inko terlalu pelit dan sering berkelit tak mau, tapi karena Slaine menyogok akan membelikannya es krim mahal keluaran terbaru favorit Inko, akhirnya Slaine mendapatkannya.

Dan buru-buru mengirim pesan _chat_ , [" **Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Di tempat yang sama saat aku menangis jelek, dulu**."]

"Dari siapa saja bukan masalah. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya,"

"Silakan."

Slaine berdeham keras sementara Inaho memperhatikan. Agak grogi sebenarnya, tapi daripada berlama-lama diam, ia memilih membuang rasa malu sebentar.

"Kenapa kau lari setelah malam itu? Kenapa kau tidak mempertanggungjawabkan cintamu padaku?"

Mengutip dari teriakan komplain di mimpi, Slaine tidak berharap sosoran protesnya berujung ciuman panas sampai junior bawah ikut menegang. Kalimatnya terpenggal, sengaja memberi jeda sekaligus ingin melihat ekspresi Inaho—tidak berekspetasi tinggi pula.

Slaine melihat bibir laki-laki di hadapannya terbuka, tapi mengatup kemudian. Seperti menahan dan tak ingin membeberkan apa-apa. Slaine lanjut bicara.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir, 'kan, kalau aku semakin menyalahkan diriku sendiri—"

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Karena aku sudah hilang akal sekalipun kau terus memuji tentang betapa jeniusnya aku. Sepandai-pandainya orang, rasa naif dan ego tetap ada pada individu karena itu manusiawi. Aku mungkin selalu dicap sebagai orang tak berperasaan, atau tak peka," Inaho menghentikan ucapan Slaine, tepat seperti di mimpi, dengan cara yang berbeda, "tapi aku selalu berpikir prospek ke depan. Memutuskan tali hubungan denganmu adalah awanganku sebelum aku mengajakmu ke hotel. Aku benar-benar berpikir kau akan membenciku setelah meninggalkanmu di sana."

"Nyatanya tidak," sela Slaine, berwajah masam.

"Tapi kau mengecap semua anggota keluarga Kaizuka brengsek. Aku melihat kilatan api benci di matamu."

Kedua tangan Slaine terangkat, masing-masing telapak menghadap rupa Inaho, "Oke, oke. Aku memang emosi saat itu. Siapa yang tidak kesal disakiti dua kakak beradik dalam waktu singkat? Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tak memendam benci pada kalian. Waktu kecil aku sering bermimpi membalaskan dendam, tapi apa yang kudapat hanya merugikanku—setidaknya itu yang kupelajari dari kehidupan. Ini tentang mengatur kendali diri."

Inaho melipat tangan, tatapan penuh arti terlempar tiba-tiba, "Tentang pertanggungjawaban cinta, saat itu aku mendalami peranku sebagai seseorang yang brengsek dari keluarga Kaizuka. Sesuai eranganmu saat liang nikmatmu kumasuki."

"Err bisa tidak kalimatmu barusan diperhalus. Ada banyak orang di sini."

"Jadi Kak Slaine malu."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Tidak perlu mengerti aku. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Boleh aku pulang?"

Slaine hampir menggebrak meja. Bayaran es krim mahal pada Inko sangat berarti, karena saat ini dompetnya sebelas dua belas dengan buku tulis ini 25 lembar halaman. Hanya tebal di lapisan kulit dompet. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Inaho pergi sebelum ia menyampaikan apa yang diinginkan sebenarnya.

"Apa sekarang kau membenciku, Inaho?"

Inaho membuang muka, tapi iris mata Slaine mengikutinya. Kejar-kejaran pandang. Lucu sekali.

"Apa Kak Slaine belum puas menemuiku kalau aku tidak minta maaf?" balik bertanya, Inaho tak lagi membuang muka.

"Aku tidak butuh permintamaafanmu karena kau dan Kak Yuki sudah kumaafkan—walau kurasa Kak Yuki sama sekali tak merasa bersalah apa-apa padaku."

"Lantas apa yang kau mau dari pertemuan ini."

Kali ini Slaine yang sulit bicara.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin putus hubungan denganmu. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, menggantikan waktu dulu. Aku ingin kita mulai berteman lagi," ucap Slaine setengah hati, tidak benar-benar menyampaikan keinginannya. Masih ada keinginan lain, tapi, terlalu cepat meminta pada Inaho. Terkait perasaan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Apa sekarang ada gadis lain yang kausuka?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku lebih fokus menyelesaikan kuliah dan berjalan-jalan sendirian, sekaligus cari informasi perusahaan dengan prospek kerja tinggi yang sesuai bidang."

 _Berjalan-jalan sendirian_. Slaine membayangkan betapa kesepiannya adik bungsu Yuki ini. Apa benar dia tidak punya teman dekat? Tapi dia memiliki banyak fans—coba kita lihat contoh konkritnya; Amifumi Inko. Sebenarnya ada gejolak aneh yang menginginkan monopoli diri, tapi atas dasar apa Slaine harus memonopoli Inaho yang saat ini tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya?

 _Cemburu?_ _Kau jatuh hati dengannya, Slaine? Yang benar saja_.

Tapi benar adanya.

"Apa kau masih ada rasa padaku?" Manik hijau berkilauan menampakkan harapan cinta yang besar. Kalaupun dikecewakan, nyala indah manik tersebut redup secara berkala, mengurangi esensi keindahan sampai menarik rasa iba. Slaine masih menunggu jawaban.

"...Aku pergi."

Benar-benar dikecewakan. Inaho beranjak bangkit, meninggalkan uang ke meja meski sama sekali tak memesan apa-apa. Slaine memanggil Inaho berulang kali, sambil mengejar sosok mantan calon adik ipar yang naik tingkat menjadi gebetan tak sampai. Keduanya meninggalkan restoran, dengan laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah dikejar laki-laki berambut pirang. Menimbulkan banyak atensi di perjalanan tak bertujuan.

Di belokan gang, pergelangan tangan Slaine ditarik paksa oleh Inaho. Ditarik kencang, sampai Slaine bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Rupanya gang sempit berujung buntu menjadi tempat dimana punggung Slaine dibanting keras. Slaine mengerang kesakitan.

"I-Inaho aku—"

Slaine tiba-tiba merasa déjà vu. Di mimpi, sebelum ia menyelesaikan komplain, mulutnya dibungkam sampai bangun-bangun area bawahnya basah. Tapi kali ini, sebelum menyelesaikan komplain, drama batin berlangsung agak lama,

...baru mulutnya dibungkam.

Lumatan pada bibir membikin napas tersenggal-senggal, bertabrakan dengan pori-pori wajah yang dekatnya bukan main. Beberapa kali Slaine mencoba menganga, tapi ruang napas di mulutnya sirna seketika kala lagi-lagi Inaho meraup tiap inchi dari bibir. Kedua pergelangan tangan Slain dipaku oleh kedua tangan Inaho pada dinding kasar.

Slaine merasa juniornya bangkit.

Dari bibir, lidah Inaho mulai nakal untuk tamasya keliling bagian tubuh. Daun telinga digigit, menyisakan saliva bekas tarung lidah yang sudah pasti dimenangkan olehnya. Lidah bermain-main antara rambut di selipan telinga dan belakang telinga.

"Nnnh!" Tebak itu suara erangan siapa.

Kecupan beruntun dari belakang telinga, menyusur leher jenjang, dan berhenti di bahu. Gigi taring menancap paksa, menciptakan bekas _bitemark_ yang merah menyala, kontras dengan warna kulit. Ujung lidah menyapu bekas luka, bermain-main sampai menjilat lingkaran _bitemark_.

Paha Inaho sengaja digesekkan di antara paha Slaine. Lutut dinaikkan, diturunkan, dinaikkan lagi sampai apa yang ada di balik resleting celana Slaine menggembung.

"Masih ingat sensasinya?"— _cup_. Inaho berbisik lirih sembari memberi _kissmark_ di spot yang lain. Slaine masih mengerang keenakan.

"Aku mempermalukanmu lagi. Apa setelah ini kau masih ingin—apa katamu tadi, menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Tancap. Gigit. Cumbuan lama pada bekas baru, "Kira-kira seperti ini acara membunuh waktu bersama yang kuinginkan. Kau mau?"

Slaine mengangguk lemah.

"Nnhh.. Naho... Aku tidak ingin kau—hhh, lari lagi..." Tatapan sensual dan pasrah terpancar dari kedua manik indah Slaine, "...kau harus ta—ahh, tahu bahwa aku men—"

Mulut itu dibekap lagi, dengan ciuman panas dan ganas seperti di mimpi Slaine. Seolah-olah Inaho tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan konfesi dadakan Slaine. Mungkin rasanya menyakitkan, bagi Inaho sendiri.

"Jangan katakan hal itu kalau kau sendiri belum paham betul perasaanmu. Ucapkan pada orang yang lebih pantas dariku."

"Hanya—nnh, kau..."

Inaho merenggangkan cengkeraman tangan, menurunkan lutut, dan mundur teratur. Slaine menjatuhkan tempurung lutut, beringsut lunglai di lantai. Kaosnya melonggar di bagian mulut kepala karena Inaho menarik paksa untuk memberi bekas gigit cium sana sini. Sementara yang baru saja dicabuli masih merasakan serangan-serangan nakal hasil ilusi.

"Bukan aku orangnya. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu."

Jemari lentik Slaine meraih ke depan. Menarik ujung celana panjang milik Inaho walau tenaga hampir tak bersisa.

"Ugh. Kita bisa bersama-sama... membangun dari awal..." tangis bercampur peluh jatuh ke tanah, "...bukankah kau sudah muak jadi pihak pembantu? Ini... saatnya kau menjadi... pihak utama yang kucintai..."

Slaine menelan salivanya untuk membuat jeda.

"...Inaho."

Tengadah kepala sekaligus memasang rupa memohon dan bahagia melunturkan rasa ingin melarikan diri Inaho. Ia berlutut, merengkuh orang yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk tak melarikan diri. Ia melingkari kedua bahu pelan-pelan. Menyesap aroma campur yang ia anggap harum semerbak. Menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu kemerahan hasil karyanya barusan.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti," Inaho bertutur dengan suara bergetar. Slaine tak mampu melihat baik rupanya sendiri maupun rupa Inaho seperti apa. Yang terbayang hanya rupa-rupa kacau dan berantakan.

"Tidak akan..."

Balasan rengkuh yang agak lemah dari kedua tangan Slaine. Di ujung gang, keduanya sama-sama memberi afeksi berupa pelukan erat. Slaine yang berhasil membuat Inaho tak mengaburkan batang hidungnya lagi, pun Inaho yang berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran buruk jauh ke depan.

 _Apa ini memang takdir dari seorang pihak pendukung?_ Tidak, sekarang Inaho tak lagi seorang pihak pendukung.

 _Kalau begitu, Inaho lebih baik mencabut paksa titel 'pihak pendukung' itu._

Dan berubah menjadi pihak utama yang dicintai.

 _...Akhirnya._

* * *

 **a/n** : kayaknya saya cuma pernah janjiin bakal bikin sekual di white day ya. Wwwww. Meski lewat beberapa jam dari 14 Maret, ini sekuel **cap the climax** yang saya janjikan!

Emang agak beda dari bayangan utama pas dulu mau bikin sekuelnya. Tapi ya... ya sudah (?)

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan di fanfiksi ini serta segala kengaretan yang ada. Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca (dan barangkali ada yang menunggu sekuelnya? www) !

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
